Luka
by Aratte
Summary: FICTOGEMINO, adalah karya fiksi kembar di mana fik ini bisa Anda baca dari paragraf awal hingga akhir, dan sebaliknya Anda bisa baca dari paragraf akhir hingga awal. / "Ada satu luka yang tidak bisa sembuh permanen, abaikan kemampuan rekoveri titan."


**FICTOGEMINO** adalah karya fiksi kembar di mana fik ini bisa Anda **baca dari paragraf awal hingga akhir**, dan sebaliknya Anda bisa **baca dari paragraf akhir hingga awal**.

Disc: SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take no profit.

Untuk Cheen.

RivaEre. Implied adult content.

* * *

Luka hati.

Luka yang satu ini tak bisa menguap ke udara. Selama sayapnya berkelebar, selama peperangan masih mengancam –aku cemas, takut, kehilangan, kematian—luka yang satu ini terus menganga lebar.

"_Heichou_, maafkan aku," rintihku, pedih. "Kau terluka. Aku tidak sengaja."

Bola mataku bergulir turun, ke atas, ke samping, ke manapun asal bukan bagian punggung itu. Kepalaku berkabut, menguapkan asap imajiner yang tinggi membumbung. Rona pekat merambah parasku.

Kaptenku bergeming memamerkan punggung berlekuk otot. Sorot matanya berkata aku tidak bersalah.

Di depan cermin itu aku melihatnya.

Torehan luka di punggungnya membentuk dua pasang sayap saling menimpa. Ruas-ruasnya gelap kemerahan terbenam dalam daging. Hasil bentukan goresan kuku.

Sampai akhirnya aku mafhum; ada luka lain selain yang bersifat semi permanen. Berkumpul dengan tubuh lain adalah jalanku belajar memahami tubuh manusia.

Buat tubuhku berdarah, saksikan dalam beberapa jam lukanya menguap bersama partikel udara. Berlapis-lapis hingga kulit terdalam meregenerasi, bertahap dan berkelanjutan sampai seluruhnya terfabrikasi.

Kaptenku bilang luka yang ia buat sudah hilang, tak berbekas (lagi).

Ujung jarinya licin, berlelehan sabun menyusur lembut—terlalu lembut—bagian pinggangku, berpindah ke perut, dada, sampai aku gemetar.

Dia lebih suka basah-basahan, duduk di belakang bak, mengguyurku dengan air hangat bercampur sabun susu perahan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, gemetar ketika ujung kukunya memberikan sentilan. Dia merambah setiap bagian yang bisa dijangkau dari belakang. Ini bagian dari membersihkanku, bisiknya.

Kelakuannya berbeda antara bilik mandi dan kamar tidur.

Jika ranjangnya basah, dia menggerutu dan berceletuk 'menjijikkan' atau 'aku harus bersih-bersih.' Handuk diambil dan dibentangkan di bawah pahaku. Ini kegiatan favoritnya. Dia senang bersih-bersih dan aku adalah sasaran utama hobinya.

Dia merabaku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, mencari tanda, menelusuri kulit yang berkilau peluh. Dia bergumam 'hmmp' pelan seolah sedang menyesap secangkir teh hitam. Aku berdebar akan inspeksinya, berharap kebersihan tubuhku sudah memenuhi ekspektasi, berharap tanda kepemilikannya belum menguap habis. Kaptenku jarang menggunakan mulut untuk memuji, tapi dengan bagian dirinya yang lain—maksudku perbuatan.

Kaptenku bilang luka yang ia buat sudah hilang tak berbekas.

Dia bergerak kuat di atasku. Fiturnya sempurna pria perkasa—sesuai predikat prajurit terkuat—tapi berbalut luka. Dada hingga perut bergaris-garis, melekuk padat dengan tonjolan otot-otot hasil olah fisik belasan tahun. Jalinan benang di sana-sini, di dada, sisi perut, belakang betis, lengan, lebih banyak lagi di tangan. Aku iri. Aku ingin kulit sekeras dan sekasar cangkang kerang. Aku ingin tubuh lelaki penuh luka sebagai simbol maskulin sejati! Sementara tubuhku bersih dari luka walau dia menorehkannya setiap malam, luka kaptenku tertanam dalam daging seperti tato abadi.

Aku benci melihatnya terluka. Kakinya cidera karena menyelamatkanku. Jahitan di lengannya bertambah, sisi wajahnya terpercik bubuk tajam peluru saat misi penyelamatanku.

Melebur jadi satu, aku menjerit, berpegangan kuat-kuat, takut kehilangan kendali diri. Lagi. Jangan menjadi monster di saat aku diberi kesempatan menjadi manusia!

Kendali diriku hanya dia yang sanggup mengontrol. Di bawah dominasi, aku menolerir kekuatannya dengan cara bertahan—diam-diam bangga dapat menahan kekasarannya. Manusia mana yang sanggup—aku spesial. Luka yang dia torehkan membuatku merasa lebih manusia dari manusia—aku bukan monster.

Aku merengkuh sekuat tenaga, merintihkan nama panggilannya, egois tidak mau melepaskan. Setiap momen saling sentuh adalah anugerah tak terulang.

Kalau besok pagi aku mati, tak ada sesal. Tapi kalau dia yang terluka, mati—

Geramannya lirih di samping telingaku.

Bertahan dari guncangan, kukuku terbenam ke dalam daging punggungnya, menggoresnya sepanjang belikat. Dia menggeram lebih.

Bilah-bilah giginya tajam mengklaim sisi leherku. Dia ingin meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan lagi, desahnya, dengan remasan, mulut dan gigi sejauh batas yang tidak menyakitkan. Tandanya tidak bertahan. Dia tidak menyerah, mencoba lagi, luar, dalam, keluar, masuk. Tubuhku tetap bersih dari luka. Kukira dia menyukai kebersihan dan permukaan tak bernoda?

"_Heichou_, percuma, lukaku sembuh sangat cepat," erangku.

Jadi lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada dia—pikiran itu muncul di tengah-tengah pergumulan. Tidak ada luka permanen di tubuhku. Tidak ada bekas.

Aku ingin punggungnya tetap tegak. Obsesiku melihat sayapnya terkepak. Impianku terbang bersamanya. Di punggung itu dia memikul harapan—memikul aku.

Buang titelnya, dia manusia. Punggung itu goyah dihantam beban dan cidera. Motivasi prajurit terpatahkan jika dia jatuh—dia mafhum, karenanya terus berdiri tegak walau terluka.

Tanganku terkepal, terserang tremor.

Biar aku yang menanggung luka—tolong izinkan aku! Berbagi separuh sayap—izinkan aku! Apa yang kudapat adalah cercaan dan gerutuan 'Dasar bocah.'

Di balik punggung itu, guratan sayap kebebasan menghujam ke dalam kulit, menembus bulir otot sampai ke sumsum. Dia memanggul beban berat tanpa protes. Dari pantulan cermin, wajah pucatnya tegar tak berekspresi.

Aku memeluknya, mengusap jahitan kasar sepanjang lengan, mengeliminasi jarak sampai punggung telanjangnya berbagi debaran dengan dadaku. Keningku bersandar pada ruas kokoh tulang belakangnya.

"Maaf. Jangan terluka lagi."

-Tamat-


End file.
